What Happens in Lightning Lad’s Room…
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf and the other legionaries misinterpret a conversation between Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl? Humor ensues, that's for sure! Cartoonverse, SG/LL and TW/PG


Title:

**Title:** What happens in Lightning Lad's room…

**Rating:** T, for innuendo and future language

**Pairings:** SG/LL (Saturn Girl/ Lightning Lad) with hints of TW/PG (Timber

Wolf/Phantom Girl)

**Summary:** Oneshot Misunderstanding conversations can be dangerous, given the situations. Cartoon-verse, SG/LL with hints of TW/PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Legion of Superheroes belongs to its respective owners.

It had been a tough battle. The Fatal Five got the upper hand, injuring many of the Legion members. Shrinking Violet was had undergone surgery because she was nearly crushed when she was stepped on, Phantom Girl suffered a deep cut to the stomach, Saturn Girl endured many mental blasts along with a variety of cuts and bruises, Superman was weakened with kryptonite, Bouncing Boy had the aired knocked out of him, and Lightning Lad was electrocuted.

The Next Day…

Timber Wolf was on his way to the kitchen. Fighting evil sure worked up an appetite. Everything was going fine until he bumped into Phantom Girl.

"Boy am I hungry, Timber Wolf! I wonder whose turn it is to cook?" she looked at him expectantly

"Nice try, Phantom Girl. I cooked lunch yesterday," he replied. All of the Legionnaires enjoyed his cooking, especially Phantom Girl.

"Aahhhh!" a feminine voice screamed. They both sprung into action and ran to the source of the scream, which happened to be Lightning Lad's bedroom.

"Gee, I wonder what a girl is doing, screaming in Lightning Lad's room. What about you Timber Wolf?" she said sarcastically.

"It's probably his mom, appalled at how messy him room is" Timber Wolf replied with just as much sarcasm

"You're horrible at this Garth! Haven't you done this before?" said a muffled voice inside the room, which also happened to be the girl who was screaming earlier.

"I don't know, why don't you read my mind, _Irma_?" he replied angrily

"Read my mind, Irma? I think Saturn Girl was the one who screamed," Timber Wolf told Phantom Girl. He paused "Should we go inside and see if they're okay?"

"No duh, dog boy. Saturn Girl is in there," she paused "Don't you know what's going on, listen!"

"Oh," realization struck Timber Wolf

Back in Lightning Lad's room…

"Garth, just push it in!"

"It's too sprockin' big!" he replied in his usual hothead attitude

"Just frelling push!" she screamed at him

"I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me if this hurts, okay?" he told her in an uncharacteristically kind voice.

"Grife, Garth. Just push!" Saturn Girl's patience was running thin. Lightning Lad scowled.

"Why don't you get someone sprockin' else to do this for you if you're going to be like that?"

"Maybe I will then!" she got up off of the bed and started walking to the door

"You woke me up this early in the morning and were going to finish what we started!" He walked up to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto the bed.

"Let me go, Garth!" she threw her limbs around

"Look, let's just try it one last time, and then you can leave."

"Okay," Saturn Girl replied, calming down

Meanwhile…

"That's gross!" Phantom Girl exclaimed, "Aren't they rules or something against doing this kind of stuff on Legion property?"

"Why don't we go to the control room and ask Cosmic Boy?"

"No way! It's gotten too interesting" she shrieked

"What's with all the commotion?" Shrinking Violet asked as she and Brainy walked up to where Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf where standing

"Nothing, right Phantom Girl?" Timber Wolf said trying to cover up what was really happening as he turned to her.

"If nothing means that Saturn Girl has a boyfriend, then absolutely nothing is happening" Phantom girl replied with a sly smile. Timber Wolf gave a defeated sigh, Shrinking Violet squealed and Brainy rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving" Brainy announced

"Don't go, please?" Shrinking Violet gave him a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, I'll stay, Vi. But I had nothing to do with this," Brainy replied. By the time Shrinking Violet had gotten Brainy to stay, Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf were deep in eavesdropping.

Back with Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl…

"This isn't working." Saturn Girl turned to Lightning Lad

"Thank You, Captain Obvious." He clenched his teeth. "I don't get it, can't you just be patient?"

"Garth, I have been for the last two hours. It's okay, I'll get someone else to do it." Saturn Girl said calmly and kindly.

"No! I can do it better than Cosmic Boy can!"

"What makes you think that I'd get Cosmic Boy to do it?" she raised her voice

"Because he follows you around like a lost sprockin' puppy!"

"Wait a second, you're jealous aren't you?"

"No! WhosaidI'mjealouscauseI'mnotjealousaboutanyoneespeciallyCosmicBoy!" he said so quickly she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Meanwhile…

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Somebody is jealous!" Violet said in a sing-song voice. "Aren't there rules or something against doing this at Legion headquarters?"

"That's what I said." Phantom Girl replied

"Why don't we just leave them alone?" Brainy asked. Timber Wolf nodded

"Leave who alone?" Bouncing Boy asked as he and Duo Damsel walked up to the group.

"Just listen!" Phantom Girl whispered

Back in Lightning Lad's room…

"I'm serious Garth, why don't we give up?"

"Let's flip over" Lightning Lad suggested. As they adjusted their positions Saturn Girl gave a sigh of relief.

"This is so much better. I think we'll actually make some progress now" Saturn Girl said contentedly.

Meanwhile…

"Aren't legionnaires supposed to stay PG here?" Bouncing Boy asked

"I think there is rule or," Purple Duo Damsel started

"Something about using protection?" Orange Duo Damsel finished

"I don't think that was what he was asking, Duo Damsel" Brainy said. She shrugged

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you." Superman exclaimed. Kel-El trailed behind him.

"Do we want to know what you're doing?" Kell asked

"No, not really Kell" replied Timber Wolf. A soft moan could be heard from Lightning Lad's room.

"What was that?" asked Superman. A collection of answers came from the eavesdropping legionnaires. Among answers were mice, nightmares and cheese.

"Okay then…" Superman and Kel started to walk away until Cham went running through the hallway into Lightning Lad's room. Behind him was a very sprocked off Cosmic Boy yelling.

"Cham, no! Don't go in there" Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Shrinking Violet, Brainy, Bouncing Boy and both parts of Duo Damsels said at the same time.

"Huh-What?" Cham looked at them, but it was too late. Inside the room were a very confused and fully clothed Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl.

"What are ten legionnaires doing outside of my door and how long have you been there?" asked an irritated and bewildered Lightning Lad who was holding a needle in his hand, sewing up a wound on Saturn Girl's arm

"A better question is what are you two doing this early in the morning?" asked Cosmic Boy suspiciously.

"Lightning Lad was stitching up my gash from last night." replied Saturn Girl

"Oh" said Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Shrinking Violet, Brainy, Bouncing Boy, and Duo Damsel

"What did you think we were doing?" asked Lightning Lad, oblivious to the dirty thoughts of his teammates

"It just seemed like you guys were-uh-you know," responded an embarrassed Shrinking Violet. Both Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl started to blush profusely.

"Sorry," Bouncing Boy apologized while he tried his hardest not to laugh. Superman, Kel, Cosmic Boy, Cham, Duo Damsel, Bouncing Boy, Brainy, Shrinking Violet, Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl left in silence but soon started bursting out in fits of laughter.

"We can still hear you, you know" said Lightning Lad to the legionnaires

"So, where were we Garth?"

"Well, now that you're all fixed, I think we were here." he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Back in the control room…

"I never got a chance to eat breakfast," Timber Wolf mumbled to Phantom Girl as his stomach rumbled.

"You'll be okay, TW"

"Don't call me that."

"How about Timby?"

"No."

"What about wolfy?"

"Why don't you just call me puppy, while you're at it?" he deadpanned

"That's why I love ya, puppy." she linked arms with him and dragged him into the kitchen for a snack.

fin


End file.
